HeroII
by Koos
Summary: Angel got human by saving Xander in S3, this are the possible sequels


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the genius Whedon and his ME  
  
Special thanks for my Betareader Keith and for support Teri.  
  
Rating: PG 15  
  
Summery: Possible sequels to Hero, where Angel becomes a human again by saving Xander in Consequences, S3. It was demanded by certain people, so I rushed this out. Choose your fav. NOT serious.  
  
1  
  
Faith eyes teared and fell in love for the young hero. Buffy embraced Angel. Together they put a decent plan together and blew up the Mayor. The four then went on a boat trip with Mr. Gordo (Buffy's fav toy) as their love guidance. Xander almost got seduced by a hotchick, but luckily Faith didn't attempt first degree murder and got even more hots for Xander. Buffy saw a hot vamp, but thought Angel was a bit boring. Lucky Xander was there to talk her some sense in and it all ended happy after Faith ripped the vamp into pieces and consequently into dust.  
  
2 *******  
  
Faith had a decent talk with Buffy. They both agreed on how to cloth themselves. Faith almost wanted to join the Mayor. At least he could appreciate good black leather. Together they stole weapons and had great hot sex after they murdered dozens of innocent young cute looking vampires. "Who would want to have one of those?" Buffy commented between the groans.  
  
Angel looked at his hero. A small tear rolled over his cheek as he realized that the young boy did not only save his soul, but the whole world from a disaster waiting to happen. He took the yough in his arm and kissed him gently when he woke up.  
  
Willow got very jealous when she saw the two Slayers in action and betrayed the young guitar playing werewolf as she joined the hot sex with the two other bad girls.  
  
Oz cried out his heart to Angel and Xander as they took him in their arms. Together they had long sessions of meditation, exchange of stories and peace. They truely understood the meaning of love. Especially as they also took care of a certain young and very emotional quarterback . . .  
  
3 *******  
  
The dark Slayer looked at the young hero and nodded to Liam. "Yeah, you're right. Well, too bad. It's too late,"she commented as she snapped his neck and finished her job she had started earlier. She continued with ripping Liam apart, limb for limb enjoing his screams. After this orgasm, she got ambitious and joined the Mayor and together, as beloved father and daugher, they formed an evil couple feared by every demon on earth and Hell. Humans ceased to exist. But it ended good for her as she found the cold love in a certain blond, spiked haired vamp.  
  
The dark Slayer stared at the young man a little while longer and then nodded to Liam. "You can go to your Buffy now. I will finish this off."  
  
"Finish? Faith . . ."  
  
"I am not gonna kill him. Just a . . . little talk, making our 'connection' stronger."  
  
Liam looked a bit distrustful, but then nodded and walked away.  
  
Faith looked at the youth again and stared to caress his chest, until he woke up. She saw him open his eyes and stare straight into her own. She felt a shiver running through his body from fear.  
  
"Calm down, boy toy. I am not gonna kill you. Look, I am sorry I snapped."  
  
"W-what do you want?" Xander stuttered, his eyes still wide open.  
  
"You were right, X, we do have a connection. You still wanna help me?"  
  
Xander thought for a moment as his body relaxed and nodded.  
  
A smile appeared on her face as she sniffed the air. "Well, I am a Slayer and a girl. And I haven't got my kill, so . . ." she said with a sexy voice as she stared to rub her hand over his chest.  
  
"You wanna have sex?"  
  
She nodded as her lips started to caress his. "I need to get my frustrations away. And when the court is gonna judge me, I . . . Oh, I need a lot of sex. you know, to release the tension."  
  
Xander fought back her seducive lips as he replied.  
  
Xander pulled away from her lips, a look of confusion on his face. "Oh."  
  
"Hmmm, a lot of sex . . . You're up for that?" she asked as she pressed her lips to his.  
  
". . ."  
  
She pulled away and smiled brightly. "Good! Otherwise I *will* go evil."  
  
4 *******  
  
Liam finally falls in the arms of Buffy. But hey human! . . . boring! She dumps him. Lucky a certain spiked haired strong and wonderful blond vampire with the hottest abs was so kind to take care of her.  
  
The stupid sucker got hungry after some burning sex and as he was completely free to kill - which the blond slayer didn't care about that at all - he went on patrol. He wanted to control himself and now the horniness had been taken care of, his need for fresh blood was simply too much and he found a lonely victim in one of alleys, brooding. He not only lessened his thirst, but decided to have a small army to protect him and his lovely slayer. Before he knew it he was dust and Buffy had her old lover back.  
  
After some breath taking excitement and horrible deaths Xander and Faith barely saved the universe from Angelus and Willow talked the ancient demon into having a conscience.  
  
5 *******  
  
Angel expained everything to Buffy and the rest of the scoobies. Buffy kissed the young man and praised him for his efforts and all the things he had done. They quickly fell in love with each other as the human formally known as Angel took care of Faith. The creature of the dark who had turned into a human had saved her soul and for that she would be always grateful. What ever happened with him, she would be always ready to help him. Even when it meant to get into Hell or worse . . . prison.  
  
They formed the fabulous four and saved the world many, many times.  
  
6 *******  
  
"You are the Hero, Angel!" Faith exclaimed, "You saved my soul and the world."  
  
Angel nodded gently. "Liam is the name."  
  
Faith looked surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"Liam. I'm human now. Angel was the name for the vampire. As a human I was called Liam."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, Thank you. Let go to Buffy and explain it."  
  
Angel nodded and walked over to Xander. He tried to carry him, but could barely hold him as the weight of the boy was too much.  
  
"Here," the Slayer offered gently, "Let me carry him. You are the Hero. You have done your task, I will do mine now."  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
*****  
  
They explained everything to Buffy and the rest of scoobies.  
  
Buffy rushed into his arms. "Angel!" she scream as tears rolled over her cheeks. "My Hero!"  
  
Every member thanked him for his herioc deed. They praised him, like God wanted.  
  
"Where is goof boy?" Cordy suddenly asked.  
  
"That loser?" Faith asked back. Cordy nodded. "Oh, we brought him home. He only gets in trouble when we get him here. He wants to be a hero in the dark? Then let him be. Save in his basement with his Spiderman or Superman stuff, so that we won't get into trouble." She rolled her dark eyes. "I almost lost my soul, because he acted like such a geek to me."  
  
She looked at her hero. "Lucky he was smarter as at least he knew about Xander's stupidities."  
  
Angel's eyes grew wide as all the scoobs agreed with that and frowned a bit as he wanted to protest . . . But that frown slowly started to move into a grin.   
  
7 *******  
  
Willow looked at the blond Slayer lying on her lap, crying.  
  
She caressed the young woman. "I-I thought, you were happy . . . You know. He human and all . . ."  
  
A loud cry and a little shook of Buffy's head denied it.  
  
"I-I don't understand. . . . I-I . . . can I help?"  
  
The slayer looked up with red eyes and tears rolling over her cheeks. Her eyes begged for help.  
  
*****  
  
Xander sat on the ground with his life-long friend in his arms, crying. He broke the silence gently. "It's alright Will, it's alright."  
  
After a while she looked at him. "It's not alright. I-I wanted to destroy the world. I-I wanted to kill you . . ."  
  
"But you didn't Will. You wanted to, the black magic demanded it of you . . .But in the end when the chips game down you didn't. You didn't because your heart was stronger."  
  
"I-I was so stupid."  
  
"You were sorry for her, Wills. You wanted to end her pain."  
  
"I.I . . ."  
  
"Hey, he can live with it. Uh, well, unlive with it . . ."  
  
8 *******  
  
Buffy entered the room and looked stunned at the scene in front of her. '"What is this !?" she demanded.  
  
The Dark Slayer groaned a little from pleasure as she laid between the two men. "Hey, B. Nice of you to join."  
  
Buffy jaw dropped. "Angel!! Xander!!" she snapped.  
  
"Hey not so loud, Slayer-hearing remember? The cute boys decided that to save me with their *love*."  
  
"You mean fucking your brains out!" Buffy snapped.  
  
"You could call it that," she answered between two groans.  
  
Buffy was outraged. "Xander! Angel!" she snapped again.  
  
"Hey, Buffy," Xander reacted as she saw her from behind Faith.  
  
"Xander, what do think you are doin'!" she snapped at the young man.  
  
"Uh, well, you know Faith looked lonely and without love. And I told you we had this connection, so, uh, well I decided to make use of it. . ."  
  
"Xander," she said more relaxed now, with some understanding.  
  
"Well, I can't get it with you. You don't even see me . . ."  
  
Liam turned his head and looked at the flushed blond. "Buffy!"  
  
"Angel!!" she yelled, furious.  
  
"Calm down, Buff. You know we weren't meant to be. I can't even have sex with you without losing my soul."  
  
"And with her you can!?"  
  
"Well, uh, yes. With her I don't lose my soul, but lose my demon."  
  
Faith grinned. "I fucked it out of him!" 


End file.
